sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Infinite (canción)
"Infinite" es la canción de Infinite en Sonic Forces, que sirve como un "contratema" del tema principal "Fist Bump". Fue compuesto y arreglado por Tomoya Ohtani, con letra e interpretación de Tyler Smyth y Andy Bane de la banda metalcore Dangerkids. Una mezcla de dubstep, trap y metal, la canción describe el personaje de Infinite en sus letras, y también deja pistas crípticas sobre la naturaleza de su poder. Concepto La decisión de Tomoya Ohtani de crear una "canción contratema" surgió del deseo de hacer una banda sonora más "potente", particularmente inspirada por el éxito de canciones como "Dreams of an Absolution" en comparación con temas principales como "His World", y cree que "Infinite" es una buena contrapartida de "Fist Bump". Las versiones remix también sirven como temas de jefe para las tres batallas de jefe de Infinite. Las primeras dos fueron versiones sin letra de la melodía de la canción, mientras que la última batalla fue una mezcla orquestal ominosa. Otro remix también aparece en Episode Shadow durante el monólogo de Infinite. Letra Inglés= I'm the tallest of mountains I am the roughest of waves I'm the toughest of terrors I am the darkest of days I'm the last one that's standing Don't try to stand in my way 'Cause I've been up against better Just take a look at my face 'Cause if you're messing with me I am a dangerous weapon I am the sharpest of blades I'll cut you down in a second 'Cause I was born in this pain It only hurts if you let it So if you think you can take me Then you should go and forget it And after all this time you're back for more (I won't stop until they know my name) So I'll take what's mine and start this war (I'm coming at you like a tidal wave) When everything you know has come and gone (You are at your lowest, I am rising higher) Only scars remain of who I was! (We'll fight in the ashes, you're losing the fire) When there's no one left to carry on! (This is an illusion open up your eyes and) This pain (persists), (I can't resist) But that's what it takes to be Infinite So look around you and tell me what you really see! I never end and that's the difference in you and me 'Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now? So look around you and tell me what you really see You live a lie and that's that difference in you and me I have the power let me show you what it's all about It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now﻿? (Who is gonna save you now?) I am the tallest of mountains And don't you ever forget it If you step in the ring Then you're gonna regret it. (Teh. Yeah!) Cause if you're messing with me, Then you should know that it's over I don't crumble for nothing I've got the world on my shoulders And after all this time you're back for more (I won't stop until they know my name) So I'll take what's mine and start this war When everything you know has come and gone (You are at your lowest, I am rising higher) Only scars remain of who I was! (We'll fight in the ashes, you're losing the fire) When there's no one left to carry on! (This is an illusion open up your eyes and) This pain (persists), I can't (resist) But that's what it takes to be Infinite So look around you and tell me what you really see! I never end and that's the difference in you and me 'Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now? So look around you and tell me what you really see You live a lie and that's that difference in you and me I have the power let me show you what it's all about It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now﻿? (Who is gonna save you now?) |-| Español= Soy la montaña más alta Soy la ola más ruda Soy la pesadilla más dura Soy el día más oscuro Yo soy el último de pie No intentes ponerte en mi camino Porque he enfrentado a mejores Echa un vistazo a mi cara Porque si te metes conmigo Soy un arma peligrosa Soy la cuchilla más afilada Te cortaré en un instante Porque nací en este dolor Sólo duele si así lo quieres Por lo que si crees que puedes vencerme Deberías ir olvidándolo Y después de todo este tiempo has vuelto por más (No pararé hasta que conozcan mi nombre) Así que tomaré lo que es mío y comenzaré esta guerra (Arrasaré contigo como una marea) Cuando todo lo que conoces desaparece sin más (Tú estás en lo más bajo, yo me elevo a lo más alto) ¡Sólo quedan cicatrices de quien una vez fui! (Pelearemos en las cenizas, ¡estás perdiendo la chispa!) Cuando no queda nadie con quien contar (Esto es una ilusión, abre tus ojos y...) Este dolor (persiste), no puedo (resistir) Pero eso es lo que hace falta para ser Infinito Mira a tu alrededor y dime lo que realmente ves Nunca me rindo y esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Porque cuando llega tu hora y todo se empieza a desmoronar Sólo somos tú y yo, ¿quién te salvará ahora? Mira a tu alrededor y dime lo que realmente ves vives una mentira y esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Tengo el poder, déjame mostrarte de lo que soy capaz Sólo somos tú y yo, ¿quién te salvará ahora? (¿Quién te salvará ahora?) Soy la montaña más alta Y no lo olvides jamás Si decides enfrentarme Pues lo vas a lamentar Porque si te metes conmigo Deberías saber que estás acabado No me arrodillo ante nadie Tengo el mundo en mis hombros Y después de todo este tiempo has vuelto por más (No pararé hasta que conozcan mi nombre) Así que tomaré lo que es mío y comenzaré esta guerra Cuando todo lo que conoces desaparece sin más (Tú estás en lo más bajo, yo me elevo a lo más alto) ¡Sólo quedan cicatrices de quien una vez fui! (Pelearemos en las cenizas, ¡estás perdiendo la chispa!) Cuando no queda nadie con quien contar (Esto es una ilusión, abre tus ojos y...) Este dolor (persiste), no puedo (resistir) Pero eso es lo que hace falta para ser Infinito Mira a tu alrededor y dime lo que realmente ves Nunca me rindo y esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Porque cuando llega tu hora y todo se empieza a desmoronar Sólo somos tú y yo, ¿quién te salvará ahora? Mira a tu alrededor y dime lo que realmente ves vives una mentira y esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Tengo el poder, déjame mostrarte de lo que soy capaz Sólo somos tú y yo, ¿quién te salvará ahora? (¿Quién te salvará ahora?) Curiosidades * Hasta la salida de este tema, ningún villano había tenido un tema vocal desde E.G.G.M.A.N. en Sonic Adventure 2. * Es la segunda vez que se incluye música dentro del género heavy metal en la saga, la primera vez fue en Shadow the Hedgehog con Almost Dead. Navegación en:Infinite (song) Categoría:Música Categoría:Sonic Forces